


Gravity Falls, Origin.

by ToolboxHD



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Fic, Bill-flrd, BillDip, GONE SEXUAL, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mabill, Omg omg omg the longest tag in the world why are you reading this, Other, dewco, fordF, gone wrong, good fic, starco, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolboxHD/pseuds/ToolboxHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after weirdmaggedon has passed, Dipper and Mabel is returning to gravity falls. Gideon has become a good Li'l Boy and pacifica is in much better condition. Stan And Ford bonded more but they still argued, like normal siblings do. The statue was there. But it looked empty and hollow! Will there be another Weirdmaggedon? Is bill alive? Who knows, but this fanfiction will surely answer them! Feel free to comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning To Gravity Falls!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is An AU after weirdmaggedon that has following differences, Soos is the tour man for the shack he isnt MR mystery but is the tour man for the the tours in the mystery shack. Also, main character is Ford and dipper.  
> Chapters 1-2 has bad writing, you can skip those, Also, NO stancest! But some major relationship with them though (platonic, not romantic.)

"Mabel are you excited to go to gravity falls? I am so pumped!" Said Dipper.  
"Of course! We will make new friends and We will see stan, ford, soos and wendy!" Said Mabel Excitedly.  
"Ok good! Lets go pack our things now." Said Dipper.  
*They went and got their things*  
"Kids be safe out there!" Said Dad.  
"Always make sure to bring food and water okay?" Said Mom.  
"Yes Dad and Mom!" Both Said in unison.  
"Bye!" Said Mom And Dad.  
"Bye Mom And Dad!" Both twins said.  
"Lets go enter the bus now mabel!" Said Dipper!  
"Okay! I am so excited going to Gravity Falls and meeting our old friends!"  
*Both Then Sat And Slept*  
"Ughh I feel so tired...." Dipper Said Sleepily.  
"Okay Kids this is the stop now, we are now at Gravity Falls, Oregon!" Said the Bus Driver.  
"Yay!!! We are finally here! Where should we go first?" Said Mabel Excitedly!  
"Lets go and visit the Mystery Shack!" Dipper Said.  
"Ok Seems good to me!" Mabel Said.  
"Lets knock the door!" Said Dipper!  
"Ok!" Mabel said.  
*Grumbling sounds are heard and the door opens!*  
"A man was there, looked like Mr Mystery, had a fez and buisnessman clothes," "Hello Kids! Glad to see you were returning here!" Said Stan!  
"Hello Grunkle Stan! Do you also know where ford is?  
"He is currently in the forest getting some ingredients for some nerdy stuff I don't know about." "Ahh well, i wanted to talk to him...." Dipper said..  
"Its Okay how about we go get some food?" Grunkle Stan Said.  
"Sounds good to me!" Mabel Said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh cliffhanger.... Well not really, next chapter is gonna be a day from now.  
> As always. Il be watching you!!!!


	2. Old Friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised another chapter! this one will be a little bit longer.

"Ohh Ooo i want a burger and fries!" Said Mabel!  
"Il Take anything, a drink and some sides." Dipper Said.  
"Ok kids, thats all you want? Ok. I want a Cheeseburger Supreme and 1 Big Fries." Stan said cravingly.  
"Ok wanna eat on the table or bring it home?" Stan said.  
"I`d prefer on the table please." Dipper And Mabel said.  
"Ok Good, Now i wont lose precious money just because of this stupid rule, i could just bring it and never return." Stan Said Angrily!  
"As they ate they saw a familiar face! It was a boy with silver hair and stylish looks, his name was gideon!"  
"Hello Gideon!!!" Mabel Said as if she had a crush...  
"Hello Ma...Bel!. Nice to meet you here." Gideon Said.  
"Hello Gideon.. Nice to meet you." Said Dipper.  
"Oh Dipper don`t try pretending you hate me! It was the past, and now i have matured from that spoiled kid into a nice boy." Said Gideon!  
"Ok if you don`t hurt mabel!" Dipper said.  
"Of course i wont!" Gideon said.  
"Ay kid Dont try to hurt my niece or you will be in big trouble!" Said stan.  
"Stan wasn`t that good with gideon yet, but it was a better relationship then before."  
"Of course Stanford!" Gideon said.  
*A Blonde Girl passed them, with a purple shirt and a headband.*  
"Oh Hello Pacifica! I just met with the pines family right here" Gideon Said!  
"Oh hello gideon, is Dipper here or anything?" Pacifica Whispered softly.  
"Yeah right there" Gideon pointed.  
"Hello Mabel and Dipper.... Have you had a good morning?" pacifica said.  
"Definitely! I ate some food earlier! and just came from home!" mabel said!  
"A great one, altho ford isn`t here, atleast you guys are"  
"Oh Thanks" Said Gideon and pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very small dipcifica here, wont turn it into a big deal. ok Another chapter will be out in the next 2-3 days because of writer`s block, in this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, Bye


	3. The Awakening: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm using a different writing style for this episode, might use this or the other, i don't know.

They had all finished there food and went to their houses, they all slept except dipper. He was awake late reading the journals and other books. Then he got bored. And he thought of an idea! "Should I visit the statue?" He said. It was a great idea! He then walked out, coldly was the air. When he saw nothing.

The statue was gone?!?!!?? "Oh no!!!! This is not happening! Is bill alive? Will he kill us all?!? I need to tell Ford about this!" He said. He went back to the house as fast as possible. Trying to avoid things that would slow him down. He finally saw ford, where he was apparently awake. "Ford! The statue was gone!?!!??!" Ford was scared as he didn't saw dipper. "What?!?!?!? You mean bill cipher is alive!?!?!?!? Oh no! Wait wait. If we could contain bill cipher before he gets his full physical powers. We could contain and kill him!" He said.

"Really but couldn't he already destroy us?" Dipper said. "Not really as he still hasn't regenerated the powers. As coming back to life will drain his energy." Ford said. "How did he come to life anyway!!?!?" Dipper said. "When Stan remembered us, he might have been brought back to life." Ford said. They heard a loud noise! Coming from the door. It was Stan. But his eyes were yellow!!?!?!?!? He got a knife then threw it. Ford dodged but dipper was hit in the foot. "It hurts it hurts so much!!!" Dipper said. "It's okay later I can fix that!" Ford said. 

Stan then threw more knives but Ford and Dipper weren't hit, But you can totally say their house is destroyed. Stan eyes glowed back to white and there was a faint hearing of "Il be back! Hahahahhaha!" Stan was shocked! "What Happened to the room!?!?!?!? And why is Dipper injured!?!?" Stan said! "Well you were kinda possessed by Bill..." Ford said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some action, well kinda. Umm next chapter tomorrow or the other day.


	4. The Mind: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, not as long as others as I have a lot of work to do.

"What?" Stan said. As the moon sets, the sun rises. "I think when you remembered your memories. Bill was brought back to life." The old scientist said. "Well how do we kill him once and for all?" Stan said curiously. "I don't know, but I will research on that. I need to treat Dipper first though. " Ford said. "Ok I will probably need surgery..." Dipper said frightened. "No, I have a special device that can treat it from the inside. You need to take a pill though." Ford said.

"Well ok." Dipper said as he took the pill. "Well after 2 hours I will scan your body and the device will fix it." Ford said. "Is my brother ok? Please tell me!" Mabel said as she woke up this hour. "Yes but it might hurt for him a bit." Ford said. "Ok, I wish you will be fine Dipper." Mabel said. "Well i will be researching about Bill. So in the mean time don't do anything stupid." Ford said.

The Scientist went into his lab. He got his journals and started making theories, he debunked all except one, Called The "AxoTl"  
When he was testing his theory. He remembered a specific thing. It was when Bill told him he can travel to different dimensions, one was the "Insect" Dimension, it was a dimension of deals and such. A thing popped in his head, "Maybe Bill used mind weevils on stan's mind, making his mind vulnerable to possessions." Then there was a large THUD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I'm so evil at cliffhangers. Well next chapter will be 2-3 days.


	5. Apocalyptic Premise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Character! This will be a long and very action packed chapter! So ready your eyes!

In The Nightmare Realm, A 2D realm.

"No Master Torgus! Im sorry for not killing Dipper! How did he avoid that Nano second throw of a knife?" Bill said. "Enough Cipher! How can you lose to a bunch of human bags?" Torgus, The leader of the demons said. He then fired A particle ray at bill cipher, capable of destroying polygons. The pain felt far from being funny. He survived though but very injured. "If you can give me 1 more chance I promise i can kill Pine tree!" Bill cipher said. "Ok! Possess one of the humans and get the ingredients to start a weirdmaggedon in that Scientists lab." Torgus Said.

In Gravity falls, 2PM.

2 Minutes earlier.  
"Ugh Mabel will you mind that?" Dipper said annoyed. "Nope! Watch me stick gummy worms in my nose!" Mabel said. "No, We are grown up now." Dipper said. A large THUD! was heard. "Miss me Pine tree and Shooting star? Hahahaha!" Bill said, As he tried to stab Dipper. He heard a trigger pulled. It was Ford! The author of the journals using his Atom Gun! Bill was shot! "That tickles fordsy!" He said in a demonic voice! He focuses on Mabel! "Ready to die!" He said when he tried to punch her! "No you cant hurt my sister!" Dipper said when he jumped in to take the punch! "Really Pine tree? You almost died just to save your stupid sister?" He got punched hard by ford, actually hurting him enough to stun him for a second, he threw knives at dipper, fatally stabbing him! dipper was dead. Mabel was so sad she punched bill so hard that the Tourist died, and bill needs a demon hospital... "Dipper no!!! Dont leave me like this..." she told this crying. Ford cried too. but they heard a door open. They saw dipper!??!?! "Dipper are you alive!???! i thought you were dead!" Mabel said happily. " i wasn`t, when bill punched me. i shrinked stan before and we changed clothes... Now stan is dead.." He cried.. "Nooo Stanley! Im sorry for the bad things Iv done! it was all my fault. if i have never made a deal with bill you would still be alive!" Ford said as he cried alot..

In The Nightmare Realm,

"Great Cipher! now we have a human soul as an ingridient for the weirdmaggedon!" Torgus Said. "Yeah right, but we still need to wait a week for the converting process of stanley, and Sixer can try to revive him!" Bill Cipher said. "What!?!??!!? Atleast he doesent know!" Torgus said Angrily. "He does master.." Bill said scared. "WHAT!?!?!? CIPHER WHY DIDNT YOU KILL HIM?" Torgus said so angry that it echoed in his realm. "Because..... Shooting star killed the person i was possesing and i was injured..." Bill said. "HOW CAN A HUMAN INJURE A FUGIN DEMON?!?!?! ARE YOU A WEAKLING CIPHER?!?!!?" Torgus said!!! "Well... Um.." Cipher said.. "Enough is Enough! Cipher you have been so useless im willing to KILL you!" Torgus said. He fired a Demonic Ray and then... Cipher was no more. The great Bill cipher is dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-2 Major characters dead already!??!?!?! Haha, im so harsh... Next chapter is tommorow!


	6. Weird........Magideon?!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon.... Wat, well finally another chapter.

As torgus took his mask off! There came a golden pyramid! He was Bill cipher in disguise killing Bill Cipher who was Torgus! Laughing maniacally, "Hahahahaha! Now the Pines family are next!" Bill said maniacally. "I should start that weirdmaggedon ay?" He said to his fellow demons. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The demons said.

"Stan is dead! What have I done..." Dipper said as guilt took over. "It's not your fault! It was mine! I had a deal with Bill in the first place! Argh my stupid head!" Ford said. "It's not your fault! It's bill's!!" Mabel said strong and firmly. "Well then we need to honor him!" Ford said.

Here Lies Stanley Pines, a courageous hero that would do anything for his family. The pines were there. Soos, Wendy, dipper and mabel's parents, (although will leave after the funeral) even Gideon came! They all cried until a rift opened in the sky, "Miss me folks? Hahahaha!" Bill said when a crap ton of demons came! "Oh no!!!" Ford said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, sorry! Well Yes the beginning is really cliche, I just killed off an OC, well idk when next chapter.  
> Bye!  
> ~Tool~


	7. The Apocalypse, Motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Also Chapter 8-10 will be really HUGE 8 will be 1.0k-1.5k 9 & 10 will be 2k+! So get ready for that next chapters will be really long :D

"What do we do!?!?!?!" Dipper said! "Run!" Both Mabel and ford said. They ran and in the road as fast as they could! "How can we defeat Bill!?!?" Dipper said. "I dont know! The zodiac doesn't work if Stan is dead...." Ford cryingly said. "Well we need to find soos and Wendy! Maybe the zodiac can work? Possibly another guy?" Mabel said! "Wait Mabel say that last part again!" Ford said as they settled down on a old motel. Very dusty and probably bug prone. They sat on one of the blankets. "Possibly another guy?" Mabel said. Ford was shocked! "Genius!!! I remember that the fez is a variable!! So it can be another guy that is a businessman!" Ford said, a few eye bats came. Dipper's foot got turn to stone. And ford killed the eyeballs with a near wooden plank. "Well that hurts!" Dipper said painfully.

"It's okay just let me break it for you!" Ford said. Mabel was sad! "Ford can I do it? Dippers my brother after all!" Mabel said. "Ok sweetie." Ford then handed over the smasher. "This might hurt, Im sorry if it does!" Mabel smashed Dippers foot! "Ouch!!!!" Dipper hissed in pain! "Calm down, it's okay." Mabel said. "Okay okay." Dipper said. "Well it's pretty late. I'm sure bill is trying to find us. A broadcast was sent! "Attention all demons! We have tooken over most of Gravity falls! Search the northeast part! We need to find the pines family!" Bill broadcasted over a radio. "Oh no! We are in the northeast part of Gravity falls! What do we do?" Dipper said. "Hide, go inside the dresser kids! Also sleep because you will be tired! Il guard you!" Ford said. "Okay, but we must find the members of the zodiac tomorrow!" Dipper said. "Wait where's waddles!?!?!" Mabel said. "It's okay we can find him!" Dipper said. All of them saw a handyman holding a pig coming to them! "Soos!" They all said! "Hello dudes! I found waddles! Mabel!" Soos said. "Thanks soos!" Mabel said.

"So Ah we can't stay in this dusty motel forever. What's the plan?" Soos said. "Finding the members of the zodiac. We already found you! Great!" Ford said. "Tomorrow lets find mcgucket and Wendy!" Mabel said. "Ok! We need some sleep though." Dipper said. "Okay you kids sleep, and soos. Try to fix the car in the small garage. I will guard the kids!" Ford said as the kids layed on the small blanket. He closed the doors and he tried to see if any of bills minions were outside, luckily there's none yet. He saw a demon and a few eye bats in the corner of a building. He hided immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was really long! Aiming a 10 or 11 chapter. Probably 11 though Mabye even 12. (Probably)


	8. All Eyes & Llama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because last was long. Yeah sorry I said it was gonna be 1.0K. gonna extend the story though! The story will now be at 12 chapters. So resechuled 11 & 12 will be long. 10 will be 800-1000 words. 9 is Probs small. We're also in the final arc of this fic! It will be VERY long.

They woke up! "Ughh" Dipper Said. "Well we need to find the members of the zodiac!" Mabel said energetically! Ford was there.   
"Goodmorning kiddos!" We need to find Gideon and Pacifica! "Okay..." Dipper said sleepily. Soos was asleep at this point. Ford didn't get sleep as he slept a lot before the apocalypse. So it was okay to him.

"We need to avoid Bill!" Ford said. "Yeah, we're could they be though?" Dipper said. A sound struck! They heard Gideon singing! "Let's check that house! Let's avoid the demon guarding it." Ford said. "No problem I have a grappling hook!" Mabel said. "Okay! Let's grapple all together!" Ford said. 1. 2. 3! Goooooo!!!!! They all grappled to the house. The demon didn't see them! "Success!" Dipper said! "Good job sweetie!" Ford said. "Oh it was nothing!" Mabel blushed. 

*A door was opened! "Hey Dipper and Mabel! And Stan 2 or something!" Gideon said! "Well hello there!" The twins said. "Hello guys!" Pacifica said! "Hello too!" Twins said again. "Well Gideon and Pacifica. I need you for the zodiac to defeat Bill! "Okay Stanford!" Gideon said. "Sure old scientist guy!" Pacifica said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short! I wrote this at midnight!!!! Well next chapter MIGHT be delayed. A few days probably. It will be VERY long though, so don't worry.


	9. Sneak Peak! (Cipher's!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the third chapter I made today! So triple chapter day! So I have decided on 11 chapters! Technically 12 but this is a sneak peek/Cipher one!

Ciphers!  
19-16-3-20-1-3-12-18  
12-15-12  
19-20-1-14-?  
2-21-4  
6-5-26  
:D

YROO ZMW ULIW ?  
HZEV  
MLGSRMT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will make more cipher's! Next chapter might be very hard to make since it will be long and action packed!


	10. Stitched Heart & Ice Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloa fp klq texq eb pbbjp  
> A cipher! (Key 3)  
> Well I'm sorry but this will not be as long as promised! I'm sure chapter 11 & 12 will though! Also giving some characters more screen time! :D

"Well what's the plan Stanford?" Gideon asked. "Yeah, what is the plan?" Pacifica said. "Get the members of the zodiac to defeat Bill!" Dipper said. "Yeah. Listen to dipper." Ford said. "Ford We need Wendy and Robbie right?" Mabel said. "Yeah, also mcgucket. But he will be for last!" Ford answered. 

"Well we need to avoid the demons!" Gideon's said. "Well I can't use the grappling hook anymore, since all you can't grapple to it." Mabel said. "Yeah we need split ourselves in groups!" Pacifica said. "Great idea Pacifica!" Dipper said. The demon was peeking! "Oh no they saw us! Run!" Ford said.

"Arghhh!!" Gideon said! "Oh no you don't!" The demon said as he pulled Gideon! "We need to go back for him!" Dipper said! "Okay but we need to be careful!" Ford said, "Hey Tiny!" A enlargened Ford said. "Oh shiz!" The demon snapped! "Thanks Stanford!" Gideon said! "Well it was thanks to Dippers crystal flashlight!" Ford said as he became small again. 

They walked away from the dead demon! They went to a building! "Let's open the door, shall we?" Dipper said. "Sure brobro!" Mabel said then opened the door! Hey! As a redhead pointed a crossbow! "Oh hey it's you guys!" Wendy said. "Yeah, hello wendy!" Dipper said. "Where is Stan?" Wendy said. "Well he uhh. Died..." Ford cryingly said. "Even though he treated me like garbage I'm sad!" Wendy cried! "It's okay! We can avenge him!" Gideon said. Even having some sympathy for the old man. "Yeah Gideon!" Mabel said.

"So how do we beat Bill?" Wendy said. As they explained the details! There were people like Susan, Poolcheck, Tad Strange. Being turned to stone in the roads. And carried by the eye bats to Fearamid 2.0 2 times bigger! And better! "Hahaha now we can take over the world! We just need fords formula!" Bill said in his Fearamid! "Fellow demons find them!!!!" Bill shouted! Some demons left! And some partied in the Fearamid! "Heyo! Let's spin this old woman!" A demon said! "Yeah sure!" Another demon said.

As they spinned the people! The pines family, Gideon and Pacifica told Wendy! "Oh okay! I know we're Robbie is!" Wendy told them. "He's in another building! There's a ton of demons though." Wendy said as she peeked through the window and saw a few demons! "Well we need to go now!" Gideon said! "Agreed!" Everyone said. 

"Be careful kids! And Wendy." Ford said. "No demons please give mercy!" As a stitched heart said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is dramatic! Also did you see the improvement of writing from chapter 1 to this? It has grown :D we are so near to The end of this fic, it has grown so much! Mabye gonna make this 13 chapters :P originally planned of 4, then 6, then 8, then 9, then 12 now.... Well that's ok!


	11. Not What He Seems: Pre-Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, unfortunately now chapter 12 & 13 will be long ones, not 2k+ though. Sorry it will be 1k-2k. Idk

"Hey dudes!" Soos said. "What you were here the whole time?!?!!?" Everyone said. "Yeah I creepily followed you like theses anime girls!" Soos said! "Well..." Ford, dipper and Pacifica said. "We need you for the zodiac!" Ford said! "Well ok Stan No. 2!" Soos said. Referring to ford. 

The pines family and the gang, escaped the demons. And invited Robbie. Told them everything. "Well so you need for the zodiac?" Robbie said. "Yeah!" Everyone said except soos, who was doodling himself. "Cool! And I get to see Wendy!" Robbie said. "Well don't turn this to a big deal..." Wendy said coldly. 

They slept in the house (broken) of Robbie, Wendy agreed to guard them. Everyone slept. Except Wendy of course! "Bill please! Can you bring Stanley back?" ford said in his mindscape!!!!! "No sixer! Unless you give the formula!" Bill said. "Okay!" Ford said. He woke up immediately! He saw the kids gone! And Wendy/soos!/Pacifica/Gideon, all of them! "What have I done!" Ford said, regretting the deal he made with Bill.

The old scientist heard a familiar voice! "Hey poindexter! Don't cry!" A spiritual Stan said. "But your gone!! How can you talk to me?" Ford said. "Well since you made a deal with Bill! I can talk to you for a few minutes! But faster I can't talk all day poindexter!" Stan said. "Oh okay! but I miss you stanley!" Ford cried!!!!! "It's okay! You need to rescue the kids! If you can do one thing. Please ford." A crying Stanley. Both brothers hugged each other! "Ok stan! Il never give up!" Ford said! "Okay good! I'm dissapering now! always remember I'm in your heart!" Stanley said as he's ghostly form faded. "Okay, Bill! Weres the kids!" Ford shouted very loud. "Oh so old sixer wanna fight ay? Do you want me to tell you the deal you made with me?" Bill said. "What deal? Ford?" Dipper and Mabel said! "I made a deal with Bill kids! I'm sorry...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger LOL, well did you get devastated by the feels? Don't blame me if your in a hospital right now.


	12. Sneak Peek 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sneak peek of the finale! it will be split in two parts each part having 600+ words.

"NO YOU MONSTER!!!" Ford said. "WELLLL WELLLL WELLLL, OLD FORDSY COMING ALONG?!?!" Bill said. "Great Uncle Ford!!!" Twins said grabbing Ford's arm, "Kids! Come!" Ford said. "Where's the others?" Ford said. "Trapped!" Dipper said.

EDIT, MAY 24 2016.  
I'm having soooo much work..... I assure you THIS WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUED. It will take A HELL amount of time to make the finale 2 parter of this fic..... :P


	13. End Times Part 1: Somewhere In The Fearamid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finallyy here!!!!! It took me so many hours. Probably 20+.... I had to rewrite A HELL amount of time. Like 8+... Once I finished this story 2 days ago. It had 2k words. And guess what? I rewrote it....... Now I regret rewriting it as it was better and longer than this chapter....... End times part 2 WILL be released in June/July 2016. And it will have 4K+ or either shorter but released in May/June. (1k+.)  
> You may vote by commenting A or B ( A for longer but longer release date) (B for shorter words but released in May/June!

"Release the kids or IL!" Ford growled "YOUL WHAT?!? WHAT FORDSY!? WHAT WHAT WILL YOU DO THAT WILL TAKE ME DOWN HUH?" The evil demon taunted. "Il erase you!!!! WOULDNT YOU HAVE THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE PREPARED MYSELF FOR Another weirdmaggedon?" Ford taunted. To get the kids. "Grunkle ford help us!" The twins said. 

"SO? TAKE ME DOWN THEN?!!?" Bill's anger reached maximum capacity. "Okay!" Ford said, shooting his gun utilizing a creature's anger, He tricked bill to get angry and shoot him with the energy gun. "Hahaha! Come kids! It's only a few minutes before he gets un stunned!" Ford said. "Ok grunkle ford! I miss stan though!!" Mabel still crying. "It's ok we can avenge him! But what do we do to stop Bill?" Dipper asked.

"In a recent research, just before you kids and the gang got captured. There is a different zodiac, Called the pines zodiac. I was going to tell you but you got captured... We all three need to hold hands, no circle or drawing.." Ford told them as Bill began to unfreeze! "Faster! Bill is unfreezing! We only have a minute or two!" Dipper said. All of them hold hands, The pine tree. The shooting star. The six fingered hand. And the.. "Oh my god. I forgot about stan! We can't beat Bill! Our only chance is me to surrender and give him the formula!" Ford sadly said. "There's gotta be another way! As stan said. When a door closes. Bash another one with force!" Mabel said. Bill was unfreezing, his top hat was unfroze and only a matter of seconds before his whole body become unfroze. 

"Hey sixer!" A somebody said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh who could it be? It's pretty obvious.. Well next and probably the last. chapter WILL probably be full of feels,  
> Also you heard probably, might make 15 chapters... Yes i know I originally prommised 6 chapters , Then 8. Then 10, Then 11 , Then 12 I think . Then 14. Then probably 15.  
> Btw guys! I'm so excited for End Times Part 2 and another unnamed chapter!  
> Also this fic is obviously ending, which I'm clearly happy about. Don't worry fans though. I will have 2-3 upcoming projects. ( either a one shot and a story, or 2 one shots and a story.) the story WILL be a mini series. Probably 3-5 chapters, I'm thinking three parter?  
> EDIT  
> June 9 2k16.  
> Finale is in pre-writing. Expect Writing, Proofread, Rewrite, Extend. Before publishing  
> Each phase is approx. 4-7 days.  
> Earliest release: 3rd week of June.  
> Latest release: 1st week of August.  
> Estimated: July 1st to 2nd week.  
> Words: 800 minimum. 2k max. Targeting 1k.  
> June 12 2016  
> Half of End Times Part 2 is done. Now targeting another chapter, Titled End Times Part 3.


	14. End Times Part 2: Take Back The Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter and the chapter after that (End Times Part 3 & 4) will be released in this month probably, also have a prologue chapter, won't continue this or maybe make the sequel on FF.  
> Edit:  
> NVM gonna compress the 2 additional chapters instead.

"Stan? STAN!!!!" The pines family shouted, Surprised to see Stan alive.  
"Hey it's me, You don't have much time!" Stan said glaring into the unfreezing Bill cipher. "Aw you kids need to DIE!" A unfreezing Bill cipher said. "Quickly! Let's form the wheel!" Ford said. "Yup!" The kids said. "Do we have a plan?" Dipper asked. "I don't know kiddo." A ghostly Stan said. "I think i know what to do." Mabel said.

"Where ARE YOU STUPID MEAT BAGS?" Bill cipher angrily shouted. Echoing his Fearamid. The remaining demons were startled! And the tapestries were damaged. "So what do we do?" A still ghost Stan asked. "May I ask why you are a ghost?!?!?" Mabel said. "Yeah I agree." The 2 nerds said. "Long story short. Your deal still provides me a day of life. Thanks poindexter. And dipper I wish we hadn't switched clothes.... Very disgusting....." Stan declared...

"Henchmaniacs find them!" A still angry Bill shouted! "Yessir!" The fellow demons accepted bill's request. "I NEED TO FIND THOSE KIDS AND TURN THEM TO DUST!!!!" Bill angrily stated. "So do we need to do the wheel?" Everyone except ford asked. "Yeah, but I don't have a pen....." Ford said. "I saw one near bill's throne. I don't know how to not get caught though.." Dipper answered.

"THESE STUPID MEAT BAGS ARE COMING TO LIFE! HOW DO I MAKE THEM FROZEN FOREVER?" Bill said as a unfreezing Wendy is coming to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is there is one more chapter which is coming out June/July.  
> Maybe even a fourth part to this 3 parter currently


	15. End Times Part 3: Escape From The Fearamid 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday guys! So I revived this old fic.
> 
> Omg..... This chapter took so long........  
> I was really bored and I forgot about the fic for 2 months.  
> Well I'm gonna finish this.

"Psh push psh!" The Pines Family Advanced to the throne. "Henchmaniacs! Find the pines family!" Bill gasped before he saw a shadow.....

"Oh so that's how predictable you are..." Bill chuckled. Dipper advanced. Snatching the pen. Realizing bill saw them. "Oh shit! Let's hide in the nearby closets!" Ford said. "Don't you think they are cursed poindexter?" Stan argued.

"Peekaboo!" Bill said. But he saw nothing.....  
"Where the fuck did you go this time?" Bill shouted angrily with bursts of darkness. One of those bursts destroyed a closet. Which coincedentally destroyed the one Mabel was hiding in.  
"Mabel!" Dipper shouted. Blowing their cover. Bill heard it  
"Oh....... I'm not gonna get tricked this time..." Bill said walking to the pines.  
"dipper! Oh wait......... Bill...." The 2 older pines said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahhaahahah cliff hanger  
> No wonders. I'm gonna make a End Times 3 Part 2. And an epilogue.


	16. End Times Part 4: Rebellion Of The Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much hyped finale is here!  
> The epilogue tho...

"Wahahaha pines! Die!" Bill shooted a few bursts of darkness mixed with furious rage.  
"Die shooting star!!!! No wonder that star has been shot!" Bill unleashed the ultimate darkness burst!  
(???)  
Please no no no please NO!!!!!  
Ford Pines covered Mabel.......  
(???6 Splat! Splat! Splat!  
Colors of red was really bad....... Coupled with Ford dead......  
"Don't die on me! I still don't know what is the CoplSylvestar in the Journal! And tell me how to find the Hideous Mask!" Dipper cried!! "No time to grief!!" Mabel cried! "So pines! Huh? Your a weak fami--" Bill said before he felt a punch to the back!  
"Mabel! Sup dude! Yo!" Gideon, Soos and Wendy shouted respectively!  
"Thanks friends!" Mabel thanked!  
"Hurry! Let's run before Bill catches us!!" Dipper suggested!  
Run run run!  
"Oh no YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING!!! UHHH FUCKING PINES!!!" Bill shouted turning red into his Demon form!  
"Hurry let's go to the window!" Wendy suggested!  
"Kids!!!" A familiar voice shouted!  
"Stan?!!?!?!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! So the real finale is up next!  
> Wahaha they escaped! And where is Stan?


	17. End Times Part 5: The Zodiac's Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pumped up finale!!!  
> Nnnnn  
> Finally I can rest from this fic!'

"Hi kids!" Stan said  
"Let's go together" the zodiac team shouted!  
"Okay!" Stan said  
"Finally!" They all panted....  
"So what do we do?" The group asked.  
"Hmm....." Dipper said.

'Bout the time the Zodiacs gonna blossom!' Dipper shouted! With furies of rage nearing them of Bill Cipher, They had to act quick! 1, 2 and 3! 'Let's go guys!' Dipper encouraged!

"This's the final frontier! We can't lose now!" Gideon said! Zodiac go!  
Let's hold our hands.......  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Hmmp! "I'm here! Go DIE! Shadow Storm!" Bill Cipher cast the ultimate move! Shadow Storm.......  
About the time.....  
Zodiac.......  
Full On Zodiac power let's go!  
Legacy Of The Triumphant Weirdmaggedon Emperor! The Full on Big statue emerged...  
Ok... Guys let's use Omega Mysterious Beam Of The Falls! Suddenly.... A huge beam shooted.....  
The once Alive.... Breathing... Demonic.... Bill Cipher was injured...  
For once...  
"Yay! We might actually have a chance at winning!" The zodiac's Men and Women shouted.  
"Oh no you won't you stupid kids!" Bill transformed into Perfect Forme.... "DIE WITH THIS FINAL MOVE!" Dream Demon's War Path! A huge beam shot!  
'Go' What The Zodiac People said..... Zodiac's Full Blossom Beam Of The Prophecy!  
Here goes a big big impact.... A 200km mushroom..... Oregon was destroyed.... Destroyed... ...  
...  
Bill Cipher....  
The once psychopath manipulating beast is dead.... Dead..... He was alive a few minutes ago.... Torturing unlucky souls...  
And the zodiac has reformed...  
"Hurray! The zodiac has won! Dipper your cool and smart! Mabel your so pretty! Soos wanna hang out? Yo! Wendy...... Hey Gideon!!" The Townsfolk praised!  
"Ford's gone..." The Pines twins were sad..  
Bye twins........  
'What Stan don't leave yet! Please!" Dipper begged.  
"my time is up... Sorry.." Stan faded....  
"Stan's gone too..." The twins cried out.  
"Soos help me...." A sad Soos hugged Mabel.  
Everyone was crying.

The town was destroyed....  
And was Oregon....  
"No!" People cried on the wasteland of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

The End (D End.)  
;)  
Bon Apefiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended? No. Still an epilogue.  
> Also and....
> 
>  
> 
> Huh.... Waiting for a speech ehh?  
> Nu uh!  
> *laughs*  
> Wrote this really late at night  
> And my writer (hah! this is too pricey! i wont edit this out!) almost died.  
> 2%....  
> So kinda rushed... I will update over time.  
> Next chapter will be long... I promise... ("Huh! Lol!" 2p ToolboxHD said.)  
> ("Who are you!" I said.)  
> Never mind about that! Please  
> (Lol! Hahaha! 2p ToolboxHD said...)  
> Just go shut up!!!  
> Uhh next chapter will be releas---  
> (Lol when? 2046? 2p ToolboxHD said.)  
> No! In...... October!  
> (Sure..... 2p ToolboxHD chuckled)


	18. Aftermath/End Times The Finale: To A Bright Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... The epilogue/Aftermath mans...

"Hey, We need to fix this town." A townsfolk shouted with unmatched patriotism and pride.  
"We will try. But it will take a long while....." Wendy said to the townsfolk.  
"Dipper.... Mabel..." The dead Stan thought.....

"WE WILL FIX THIS!" The dynamic duo said!  
SHOUTED!  
"Yes!" The zodiacs members said!!!!  
"WE WILL DO THIS!" The townsfolk said!  
"Ok! Gideon start planting trees! Manly Dan water the soils! Lets go!" Dipper shouted brave.... Almost like with pride.....  
"Dipper.. Mabel.. We will enroll you to the Gravity Falls School, Your parents have died with shock of the Weirdmaggedon stuff and thought you were dead.... Im sorry..." Ford broke down in tears....  
"What??!!??!?!?!?!?" The kids cried a pool of tears..  
"IM SORRY!!!!" Ford cried....  
"Its okay..... We lost stan... We wont lose you...." Dipper and Mabel cried.... Hugging ford...  
"awwww." "Thats so sweet!!!!" "We will depend on you!" Proud smiles on the townsfolk.  
They will pay the revenge of Bill.  
Looking forward to the future........  
Was a bright bright one....  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE WILL BE ADDED (NVM)  
> \------------------  
> THIS IS NOT YET THE END  
> IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE A SPEECH....  
> JK!  
> NEXT CHAPTER IS TEH REAL EPILOGUE  
> *GRUNTS AND CHAIN CACKLES HEARD*  
> "BE QUIET TOOLBOXHD" THE AUTHOR SAID  
> Who?  
> Nothing....


	19. Aftermath Part 2/End Times The Finale Part 2: To A Greedy Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS THE SPEECH

Trees planted. Soils watered.

*Forward 2 Years*

Condominiums built, Huts built, Call Centers, Small Pawnshops.  
The new Gravity Falls was just ahead...... Ahead......  
"Wake up kids!" A seemingly impossibly daily smile shone on Ford once again..... Being happy that Weirdmaggedon and The Lab abandoned was pretty fun... Ending his 20 year depression....  
But stan.......  
A thought came...  
"Stan... I miss you...." Ford slightly cried...  
"Im always in your heart...." Stan said...  
"Thanks!" Ford smiled  
"Ok bye kids! have fun!" Ford dropped the kids and went to the local Starbucks.  
"I want a coffee 16 oz, hot and creamy." Ford requested. Loud and clear.  
"That will be 3$." The cashier said.  
"Its here somewhere...." Ford trying to find his pockets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK  
> 1 MORE CHAPTERS SO 20 CHAPTERS  
> AHHAHAHAA  
> ALSO THANKS FOR READING  
> NEXT CHAPTER  
> REALLY  
> ITS 1AM ALREADY FOR ME


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMMOROW OR NEXT MONTH

TOMMOROW OR NEXT MONTH  
THANKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMMOROW OR NEXT MONTH

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh Cliffhanger, Hehe. Well there you go! Next chapter should be out in 2-3 days maybe less, maybe more! Its gonna be alot longer too! might change the reading style also....  
> Thanks for reading, as always. Il be watching you


End file.
